Quiet
by sketchinglife
Summary: It was her haven, the place where she went to think, recalling her best and worst memories. Nothing would be the same ever since it happened' Something happens that seperates a friendship. Can Ginny do anything about it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my 3rd story here, and the setting is a little off. Harry's in 6th year, and Ginny's in 5th. It's all in her point of view. It's OOC for mostly Ginny's part, so just work me with me here. This is NOT a one-shot, I plan to write a few more chapters, but I won't if you guys don't review. For some reason, the spell check on my laptop is screwed, so bare with me on my spelling and grammer mistakes. ;**

**Yes, Voldemort is still at large and I'm not sure if I'll be writing a battle scene with him or not. **

**For people who were reading 'It's Ok.' Fear not! I'll have a 2 chapter Epiliogue up once I find time, just keep checking. ;3 ALso, this story might have some of the same sub plots and line's from 'It's Ok', just a small warning. Though it's main plot is entirely different.**

**I hope you like it:**

* * *

Quiet.

It was my haven, or at least that's what I called it. I went there every singe day, right after classes ended, and stayed untill night fell. The quietness of it had soothed me, it made me forget. It was a place where I recalled my memories, the things that haunted me the most.

It was a very quaint place in the back of Hogwarts. Right by the edge of the lake, where 2 walls of the building met, forming a corner, hiding it away from the rest of the grounds. It was convient also, there was a small 1 person stone bench right underneath a large oak tree, facing the lake.

I didn't care if I went there during the time it was raining. I'd sit under the tree, and stare out at the lake, completely ignoring the wetness seeping through my uniform.

I had become accustomed to coming here after it happened. I don't know why it affected me so much, but it did.

As I sit on the cold stone bench, staring out at the lake the warm rain drops fall on top of my fiery head, and the memory plays in mind again.

_It was a Friday evening, and I had been dining with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I had been eating with them a lot now, we were inseperable since that summer. We had all went to Hermione's house, Dumbledore had reluctantly agreed to it and in turn placed many protective spells around it. _

It had been the best summer of my life. We had so much fun in the Muggle world, learning of all the things Hermione was so accustomed to. Her parents were as nice as you can get, they were extremely friendly, and acted like my own parents, it felt nice.

_I had become great friends with Hermione. She was always there to help me with homework, and give me advice. She was just like the big sister I've always wanted. _

_My relationship with Harry had also changed a little. I had become really comfortable around him, not blushing every time he talked me, and relaxing a lot. Of course, I still like him, maybe it was love, or at least that's what Hermione told me._

_Anyways, as I sat there laughing at one of Ron's jokes, out of the corner of my eye, I could see a white face and shaking Professor McGonagall rushing towards us. I got the others' attention as she stopped right behind Ron. _

"_I need you four to come with me immidiatley." She said, her voice wavering. _

_We all looked confused for a moment, and then it dawned on me. There must've been an attack. There were more and more now a days, and every other week or so, we'd see McGonagall rush towards a student and pull them to Dumbledore's office. They were all muggle-born, and usually the case was that there house had been attacked. So far, it didn't happen to anyone I knew. _

_But why could she possibly be pulling us out now? I got a sinking sensation in my stomach. It couldn't have been my house, could it? There were always aurors in it, and it had always been magically protected._

_She led us into Dumbledore's office, something definitly didn't feel right. As we sat down in the chairs, Dumbledore seated in front of us behind his great oak desk, my heart began to beat widley. _

"_There has been an attack." He said gravely. My heart beat even faster, what had happened? Who was attacked?_

"_It was in a Muggle town." I heard Hermione give a small gasp. No…it couldn't be, why would Voldemort want to kill Hermione's parents! _

"_I'm sorry to say Ms.Granger, your parents were the targets…and they didn't make it." _

_It felt as though I had been punched in the stomach, the air had been knocked out of me and I broke into a cold sweat. Her parents had felt like my own during the summer, and I now felt as though I would be sick on the floor. I turned my head to face Hermione. _

_She looked….crazy to be exact. Her eyes had widened, and her face had screwed up as though sunlight were blinding her. She took big gasps of air, as though she had just emerged from spending to much time underwater, and doubled over holding her stomach rocking back and forth. She was frantically moaning 'No, no' while shaking her head furiously. Then, she gave a wail of terror and slumped over in a cold faint. _

I shook my head furiously, trying to forget the memory that had haunted my dreams. My eyes were still cast on the lake, taking in how the raindrops that hit it, how the small waves ripled.

It had been a week, and I still felt empty. The only time I saw Hermione after that, was in the Hospital Wing. We had carried her there as soon as she fainted, a dead silence hung over us the entire time. She had waken during the night, I had known because she screamed, screamed as though someone put the Cruciatous curse on her. Ron was right there to hug her, to tell her it was going to be alright, but she wouldn't believe him.

I guess that's how it is, being an only child, and then finding out that the people who had taken care of you, loved you, your parents, were gone. I had watched her cry herself to sleep from my position in the cold metal chair. I had stayed silent the whole time, not being able to find the words if I did open my mouth, silent tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

Although, the one person that wasn't there, was Harry. Ron, nor I hadn't seen him since we received the news. Although, today was different.

I had just finished Charms, my last class of the day. I hurried away from my friends and took a long detour up to the Gryffindor tower to get my books. Along the way, I passed the Room of Requirement. I walked by 3 times, thinking of a place I could go for comfort.

I opened the door, and saw someone I never expected to be there. The room had produced a large twin bed, and many pillows. In the corner, I saw a shelf filled with dreamless sleeping potions, those could come in handy.

Although, the bed was occupied. Sitting on the edge of it, his faced covered by his hands, though his mop of messy black hair was as noticable as ever, was Harry.

Just from the way his body was slumped over, I could just tell that he was a wreck.

I stepped in to the room quietly, closing the door with a click behind me.

At the noise, his head snapped up, and his eyes met mine.

We spent a good 3 minutes, just staring at eachother. His eyes were no longer the bright, sparkling eyes that I remembered very well. They were cold, lifeless, and dead. But they were searching, I could tell as I studied them carefully, it seemed as though he was lost.

I broke the gaze his eyes held on mine, and set my books and bag down on the floor, then walked over to the bed he was at. He stood up and opened his arms to me, and I met his embrace.

We stood there for a while, just holding eachother, and I couldn't help the few stray tears that fell down my cheeks.

After what felt like forever, I pried myself of Harry's tight grip and sat on the bed, he joined me.

I looked at him once again, and I was a little surprised to see a few unshed tears welled up in his eyes. I gave him another hug, and whispered to him, "You know, you can tell me anything." And for the next half hour, I listened.

He told me everything there was to tell. How he felt guilty for the death of Hermione's parents, how he felt everything was his fault. I argued back and I told him the opposite, there was nothing he could do about being a victem of Voldemort at age 1. Though he countered me, and told me everything was his fault. We went back and forth at this, it turned into a row.

My voice rasp, I yelled at him and he yelled back. I tried to tell him how it wasn't his fault, but being the stubborn boy he was, he didn't listen. It was my first row with Harry, and I felt terrible afterwards.

I had gotten to mad to handle, I was losing control of my anger, so I stormed out, and found myself atutomatically walking to my haven.

As I snapped back into reality again, I lifted my hand to wipe a tear from my eye that blended in with the rain.

It wasn't the view and the privateness that I liked best about my haven. It was the silence. In a way, it soothed me, yet haunted me to. I could listen to it and forget about things that I never thought I could, and yet, I didn't. Through the silence, I recalled my memories, lots of them good, but most of them bad. I pondered, wished, and dreamed.

I had been out here for longer than I thought, I stood up and walked slowly back into the school. I got a few odd looks from the ghosts, I guess I didn't look that good. I stopped by a window and could see my reflection, and I was right, I did look horrible.

My stupid red hair was sticking to my face, dead and lifeless. My skin was pale and my cheeks were blotchy from crying. My uniform had gotten soaked and had patterened dirtstains in it.

As I stepped into the portrait hole, silence greeted me at the door. The Common Room was empty except for one lone figure at the couch. I could see a mop of messy black hair, it was Harry. He wasn't exactly the first person I wanted to see at the moment.

He must've heard the the squealching of my wet shoes on the floor, and stood up, his wand instantly out and pointed towards me. He relaxed when he saw me, but confusion crossed his face when he saw that I was soaking wet.

"Don't ask." I snapped, still angry from our row before. "But-" He cut me off.

"Look, I don't care what you've came to say, you're not making me change my mind, an d there's nothing you can do about it. I'm sick of your played sympathy, you don't know anything about me, and you never will. IT's best if you just leave now." He sounded cold. His voice was flat and to the point, and frankly, it scared me. How could he think like this? Here I was, about to apologize, and then he tells me he wants me to leave, and I thought I loved him.

I stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. The apology I worked out in my head on the way up had completely left my mind, I was enraged.

Instead of arguing back, I marched right up to him, slapped him hard in the face, then raced up to my dormitory.

I walked into silence as I opened the door. I quietly undressed and slipped under the covers letting my wet head hit the pillow with a soft 'thump'. I layed there in shock, not believing what I just had done. I never hit people, ever. Sure I got mad and used my Bat Boegy Hex, but I wouldn't slap anybody, not even my brothers.

I felt cold now, cold and empty. I shook quietly under the covers, and no matter how far under I got, I couldn't stop shaking. What he just said kept replaying itself in my mind, his expression, his tone, the way his eyes bore into mine, I couldn't forget it. I couldn't help it, even though he just said this to me, I still loved him. I felt confused, mocked, and played.

I had an uneasy sleep that night, tossing and turning, dreaming of terrible things. I dreamt of Tom, I dreamt of the things he made me do, I dreamt of remembering that dark feeling seep into me, and control me. Then I dreamt of Harry rescuing me like he did, but this Harry wasn't the same. I dreamt of how I saw his face as I woke up in the Chamber, he wanted to help me then. But then, my dreams changed to the words Harry had spoken to me in the Common Room.

And then, I dreamt of a slince so loud, it would hurt your ears.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I'm open to any suggestions and appriciate all reviews. **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I put the chapters up. ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wee, and she's back again for another chapter! 4 reivews? Aww. Well, this is the next chapter for Quiet, I hope you guys like it. ;3

I'm actually writing the epilogue to It's Ok, it should be out sometime during the weekend. ;D

* * *

Quiet, Chapter 2:

The next morning.

I woke late, waking up to a silent dormitory as all of the other girls were out. I took a glance at my watch on the bedtable.

Shoot, I missed breakfast.

I groggily rolled out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, and then grabbing a chocolate frog, I headed out.

The Common Room was extrememly crowded, I could spot Ron and Hermione sitting very close together by the fire. It was the first time I saw her since it happened, she seemed to be doing a lot better. Harry was sitting in the corner of the Common Room alone, staring longingly at his two best friends.

I wanted to go over to him and tell him to go talk to Ron and Hermione, but the harsh words he said the night before still were etched in my mind, so I left through the portrait hole and down the corrider. I swear I could feel a pair of eyes follow me out the door.

Looking out of the window, I saw it was raining, my throat hurt from staying in my haven to long yesterday, so I decided to go out.

I made a quick stop by the library to get a book, then headed to an empty classroom in the North Tower.

I loved this classroom. It was never used so it was slightly dusty, and best of all, nobody ever comes here. I sat on the large windowsill, curling my legs close to my chest and resting my arms on them. The room was nice and silent, just how I liked, I let my thoughts run amok in my head.

I rendered reading usless, as I got easily distracted with the soft, soothing patterns of the rain outside drifted me into a daydream.

Thoughts of Harry drifted in to my mind. How could I love him so much when he basically hated me? The desperate look I saw in his eyes when he looked at Ron and Hermione made me want to cry. It seemed that he was avoiding them now, he had used this tactic before and it didn't work. I knew he was going to avoid me like the plague, and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know why, why I loved him so much, it hurt, it really did.

The day dream pulled me further in and a fell asleep, my head resting on the cold hard stone, my knees still pulled closed to my body. I slept a dreamless sleep, actually glad for once that none of my bad memories came to haunt me.

I had been out for about an hour when I came back to consiouness…someone was touching me. Without opening my eyes or giving any sign that I was awake, I could feel soft, yet strong feeling fingers push the hair that fell into my face away. Who in the world was it?

I opened my eyes slowly, hoping it was Ron, he was always there to comforting me.

Drat, it wasn't.

It was the last person I wanted to see, Harry.

He was looking at me really strangely, I couldn't tell the emotion. He had pulled a chair over to the windowsill and still hadn't noticed I was awake, he was too busy playing with my hair.

I jerked away from him, what was he doing? I thought he hated me by now.

I moved as far over on the windowsill as it allowed me, protectivley wrapping my arms around my legs.

I could see the hurt on his face, what had I done now? After all, he's the one that wanted me to leave.

He scooted his chair closer to the windowsill and began to speak, "Ginny…" He started.

Great, where was this going?

From the look in his eyes, I could tell he wasn't angry, that was a good thing.

Was he going to apologize? I waited for him to continue.

"I just came to say…I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I mean, I was really overworked, and I guess just took out all my anger on the first person I saw…" He trailed off.

I thought it was sweet that he wanted to apologize, but I still felt really hurt for what he said yesterday.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" I snapped, averting my gaze to the window.

"Half hour…" He mumbled.

I turned my head and gave him a good glare, then went back to looking out of the windows.

"Oh come on Ginny, I said I was sorry-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Sorry? Did Hermione tell you to apologzie? Do you think sorry will help me forget every single thing you said to me? Do you think that saying sorry will make me be your best friend? Do you think sorry will make you belive that you were right?" I ended quietly, trying my hardest to keep my voice from wavering with the unshed tears in my eyes.

"Right about what?" He asked softly. Oh sure, now he listens to me.

"Right about me leaving. You don't want any of us near you, do you?" I replied, turning to look at him for a moment.

He gave a frustrated sigh.

" I never really meant that." He said, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

" Then why did you say it?" I whispered.

"Because I don't want to get you hurt…" He trailed off.

Aha, so he did mean it.

"I can look out for myself, thank you very much." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt so childish and immature, and my heart was aching me to forgive him, but I couldn't just bring myself to do it.

"No….not that." He said quietly, uncrossing one of my arms and holding my hand. I felt a small blush creep up on my cheeks, what in the world was he doing?

"Then what?" I asked.

"I…I just couldn't…" He was stammering again, it seemed that he couldn't get the words out.

"You couldn't what? Spit it out Harry." I was beginning to grow impatient.

"I couldn't bare the thought of him getting to you, or anybody else okay? But especially you. " He raised his voice again, he sounded like it took a lot to get that out.

"Oh…" I said softly, did this mean what I think it meant?

"Y-yeah." He said shakily.

Wait. Did I hear this correctly?

It had just clicked, and I realised what he said. I put two and two together, but decided to ask more questions instead.

"What do you mean…especially me?" I said, trying to place my words carefully.

"Voldemort." He began, I gave a small shiver. "He always targets the people I'm close to, like Sirius." He got quiet at mentioning his name. "Hermione always siad I had knack for saving people, even if they were used against me. He'd come for you, I know it. He just uses people like their dolls for his entertainment." He gave a shaky laugh, still holding tight to my hand, like I would dissapear if he let go.

"I don't care." I said fiercly. "I've always been a target, my whole family line are blood traitors for accepting muggles."

"I do." He said in response. "You don't understand Ginny…" He said.

Oh, so now I don't understand? Is that it?

"What don't I understand Harry." I said, my voice firm and bitter.

He whipped his head to look at me. He looked…so desperate, it was breaking my heart.

"You don't understand what it would do to me Ginny, if he got you, if he…." He didn't have to finish, I knew what he was going to say.

I placed my other hand on top of his larger one, so that mine were on either side of his. I heard the book fall to the ground with a thud as I shifted my whole body to get a better view of him.

"What are you trying to say Harry?" I said, leaning forwards a bit, my face and his only inches apart.

He leaned forward quickly and placed a tender kiss on my lips, then said, "I love you."

* * *

A/N: Ta da! You like? You hate? You love? REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello hello! ;3 I'm back again for the next chapter of 'Quiet.' Now it's not so much more angsty, but a romantic fluff. Hope you like.**

* * *

_Quiet, Chapter 3._

"I love you."

Oh, that's nice- WHAT?

No, no, no, no, I did NOT just hear that….did I?

I stared at him blankly, my lips still tingling from the kiss he had just given me. This is what I had been waiting for, right? The boy I've loved for years just said he loved me, so why wasn't I jumping up and down for joy?

The silence between us engulfed me, my mind was running with emotions, the main one being love.

Oh crap, he's starting to look worried.

Inside, I was honestly estatic, I couldn't believe it.

Here I was, staring at him like a wet idiot, while my mind raced with a thousand thoughts. Why would he love me? What's so special about me after all? I just started asking myself this, even though I had been waiting for him to say that for years. I decided to take action.

Slowly, I moved myself to the edge of the window sill and into his lap whether he liked it or not, and gave him a huge hug.

"You prat." I whispered.

He didn't respond, he just put his arms around me. This was a new feeling, I felt protected. Not like the protection your big brother gives you when your little or whatever, but really protected, like he wouldn't let naything happen to me.

So of course, I took the next step of being a prat of a highly hormoned teenage girl, I started crying. Not like huge bawling cries, but more like silent tears, with the occasional hiccup. Yeah, my emotions were getting the best of me at the moment.

Apprently, I was starting to soak his shirt, so he pulled back from the hug and looked at me oddly. I felt a blush crawl up my neck to my cheeks, great, now I looked like a dithering wet prat, life couldn't get any better than this.

I moved off of his lap and back to the windowsill, what the hell was I doing? Apprently my mind and legs were having some sort of battle, and I didn't know what to do.

I was sitting on the edge of the window sill, my legs dangling beneath me.

My legs won the battle and I got off of the window with great difficulty, silently kissed him on the lips, and ran.

I couldn't help myself, it's just the first thing that came into mind, I had to get away, this was too much. He loved me, and I loved him back, he tells me, and I run, my I'm so intelligent. As I ran down the halls, I could barely see anything around me, my thoughts were rushing around my head, almost making me dizzy.

I heard him call my name, but I didn't care, I still ran. Then I heard foot steps behind me. Shit.

I made the mistake of turning around to see how close he was.

My…he is a fast runner. But I'm faster.

I ran like my life depended on it, down the hallway, and down 5 flights of stairs. I think I might've knocked over a first year or two, but I didn't care at the moment. I ran right to the the Entrnace Hall, and out the door. Once I couldn't tell if he was following me or not, I looked back, I didn't see him at first, but then I heard him yell my name again. He was stuck behind a group of slow walking 2nd years, he looked like he was about tohex them out of his way.

The angel in my was yelling furiously to stay behind and wait for him, but the devil told me to run. I had no idea what to do anymore, I was so confused. I couldn't watch any longer, I turned around and ran again.

It was still drizzling a little from the morning rain, but I didn't care. I ran out on the slippery grass, falling over only once, but I picked myself up and ran to my haven.

I collapsed on the stone bench, laying down on my side, facing the lake. My Wealsey hair flowed around me like a protective blanket, while I rested my head on my hand, trying to catch my breath.

I don't know how long I was laying there for, it felt like an enternity to me, but I didn't care, I was too busy absorbing the silence and thinking. Why did I run? I asked myself over and over again. I couldn't seem to find an answer, but then it clicked.

I loved him. I know it as obvious, but I really had begun to realise that he loved me too. I guess it was too much for me to handle, I've been waiting years, then he comes out and says it just like that. I went into emotional overdrive; I guess that's why I ran. I watched the soft ripples in the lake flow on with not a care in the world, and I figured that that's exactly what I want to be like. A free spirit, just doing what ever I want and whatever I please, with Harry by my side.

I knew I should go and apologize for running out on him or something, but I didn't have to, as my brilliant view of the lake was covered with a pair of jeaned legs.

I took a glance up, it was Harry, he always seemed to know where I was.

I saw him put the Marauders Map away in his pocket, oh, so that was how he knew.

With out exchanging a word, he gently lifted up my upper half, slid himself onto the bench, then let me rest my head on his lap. My this is comfortable.

I turned on my back so I could see his face, he was looking back at me, his arms resting on the cold stone bench behind him, leaning back slightly, oh gosh, I loved him so much. I layed there looking back up at him, trying to study his emotions. He certainly didn't seem mad at all, on the contrary, he looked really relaxed...odd...

Of course, I had forgetten everything I was going to say, so I just stared blankly at him again, my cheeks sporting a pink hue. We stayed like that for a while, I was looking up at him, he was looking down at me, I could get used to this. Oh hold on, I'm supposed to be saying something right about now.

"Sorry." I whispered, not breaking my connection with his eyes.

He smiled slightly. "For what?" He asked quietly, his voice low.

"Running out on you like that." I softly replied.

"It's alright if you don't…" He trailed off. What?

"I don't what?" I questioned, where was he getting at?

"If you don't love me, I understand." He said, looking a little crestfallen.

What the hell was this prat talking about? Me? Not loving him? Haha.

I sat up and scooted close to him, my face inches from his. "You prat." I whispered for the second time that day. I leaned in so that my lips were just brushing his and said, "Of course I love you."

Apparently, that was good enough for him. He pulled me closely to him, giving me the most dazzling kiss I've ever gotten. It was soft, tender, and filled with 'I love you's'.

After I needed to catch my breath, I broke it and we stared at eachother for a bit more. I really could get used to this.

I shifted myself around some more, so that I was sitting next to him, my arms around his waist, and his around mine. And for the longest time, we both looked out at the lake, not exchanging a word.

I guess that's the day that the haven officially wasn't mine any more. It was ours.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? You like it? ANyways, how about we say...15 reviews for the next chapter? That sound fair? Ah well, just remeber to push that little button down there. 

v That one. V


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long space between updates, I've been fairly busy. For the fans of 'It's Ok.' I should definitly have another chapter up by Saturday. Oh, this story is 3rd person, other than 1st. I wanted to change it up a little. ;3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quiet, Chapter 3

Something wasn't right.

Ginny had been on her way to the Gryffindor common room from her haven when her anxiety really started to kick in. Before, during, and after dinner, people had been acting very oddly. They were all grouped together, whispering worridly, but Ginny wasn't one of them. She suspected that it had to do with the Evening Prophet. _'Somebody probably was attacked.'_ She thought.

Even the bloody portraits around Hogwarts looked scared.

But Ginny didn't read the Evening Prophet that night, she was too busy thinking of Harry. Thinking of how the last 2 weeks had been the best in her entire life. She had been spending most of her time with Harry. They would commonly be seen walking through the corridors, whispering to eachother, speaking words of love. Just an hour ago, they had eaten dinner together.

Something odd had happened then, Harry read the Evening Prophet, kissed her goodbye, and rushed up to the common room, looking distressed. Ginny had thought it nothing out of the ordinary and kept eating, then went to her haven.

Ginny raced back up to the common room to find it empty with an exception of one person. Harry.

He was sitting in an armchair close to the fire, his head in hands, white knuckles grabbing his hair. She could've sworn she heard a muffled dry sob.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, walking closer to him.

He quickly jumped up and before Ginny knew it, his lips were on hers.

And just from this kiss, Ginny knew something was wrong, it was filled with worry, anger, and sadness. He was pouring himself into her, and she accepted it gladly, anything to make his pain go away. They battled with emotions, telling a tale with their lips.

She broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Her face flushed, hair mussed, and lips slightly swollen, she asked "What's wrong Harry?"

And what she didn't expect, was to see white hot tears running down his paling face. He sunk onto the couch, pulling her down with him. He set her on his lap and held onto her tight, giving her another kiss, he finally spoke. "We can't Ginny, not anymore…" His voice was deep and slightly raspy.

"We can't what Harry?" Ginny said angrily, what the hell was he talking about? "What was everyone so worried about at dinner?" She questioned. "What's going on? What was in the Evening Prophet?" She was getting a little scared now. It took a lot to get Harry to cry like this.

He picked up a copy of the Evening Prophet that was lying beside them on the couch, and placed it in her hands.

Ginny unfolded it, and read the headline:

**Attack in Hogsmeade**.

She gave a small gasp. It was short, quick, and to the point. Underneath was a black and white moving picture of the dark mark above Zonko's joke shop, complete with running and screaming people.

"I can't go on seeing you Ginny." Harry croaked, taking the prophet from her and chucking it in the fireplace. "He's coming, he'll know that your special to me. He'll use you as bait."

"But if you already know that, then why don't you just plan against it? Why don't you just let him take me?" She knew it sounded stupid to begin with, but he was to important to lose again.

"You don't get it, do you? I love you too much to let him even touch you." He said quietly, hugging her even tighter like she might dissapear if he let go. The tears were now dry on his face, and he looked bad. His hair was extremely messy, his eyes dark and hollow, and dark rings under his eyes.

"Harry…" Ginny croaked, letting a tear fall down her face. "He doesn't have to know, we can keep it secret, we can use spells-" She was cut off when Harry put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Dumbledore's made a prediction." He said quietly. "According to him, Voldemort plans to attack late tomorrow night, here, at Hogwarts. For me, he wants to come to kill me. He's going to attack everyone here, he has all of the death eathers and giants, everything. Dumbledore will be sending the younger students home in the morning. "

"No…" Ginny croaked again. "We can hide! He doesn't have to fight you! You don't have to fight him! I can't lose you." She let a few more stray tears fall down her face.

"Ginny…" Harry whispered and kissed her tears away. "I can't run from this, not anymore. I've put this off for too long, I'm going to fight him once and for all."

Ginny buried her head into Harry's chest to muffle her dry sobs. Harry calmly soothed her, running his fingers through her long fiery hair. This was too much. Only an hour ago she had been on cloud 9, but now, it seemed that she had been dragged by the hand to hell.

"I'm supposed to be the one worrying now, aren't I?" He said, trying to lighten the mood just a little.

"Sorry." Ginny said sadly, sitting up again and giving him another kiss. She broke apart and rested her forehead against his, starying intently into his eyes.

"You're scared, aren't you?" She asked him, reading him like a book.

"How can I not be?" Harry was getting worked up again. "Everyone's depending on me, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived to make big bad Voldy go away. If I screw up one thing, it's my skin, I'm dead, no second chance." He gave an angry sigh and continued. " So many people have already died because of me, and now he's coming to Hogwarts to just wipe the rest of us out. He's going to use you, I just know it. This stupid sca-" He stopped as his eyes widened.

He quickly pushed Ginny off of his lap and onto the couch then shoved his hands onto his scar, he was in pain. His face was screwed up and was breathing heavily. He sunk off of the couch and onto the floor, laying in the fetal position, legs curled close to his chest. He gave a mangled yell.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, jumping off the couch and kneeling beside him. She placed her small hands on his, and began to calm him. "Fight him Harry, it's your mind. Push him out, close your thoughts." She said over and over for what seemed like 5 minutes.

Finally, Harry's breathing became slower and he removed a hand from his scar and held hers with it. He used the other to put over his heart, trying to slow the wild beating, his eyes still shut tightly.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, his breathing still slightly fast. He slowly opnened his eyes.

"How long has this been happening Harry?" Ginny asked firmly, taking his other hand off of his heart and lacing it with hers.

"2 weeks." He mumbled again.

"2 WEEKS!" Ginny yelled. "Why didn't you tell anybody Harry? You could've started Occlumency with Dumbledore again! You don't have to let him do this to you…" She said, still flustered at the fact that he had been hiding this from everyone.

"I didn't want to be a bother." He said quietly, grimacing as he slowly sat up.

"You're not a bother Harry. We all love you." Ginny said, helping him up and proping a few pillows behind him.

They stayed silent for a little longer, both leaning against the couch, their fingers entwined.

"He was happy.." Harry croaked, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Voldemort?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah….I think…that he knows about me…my weakness now." He stated.

"What's your weakness?" She asked quietly, silently running her thumb over his cold knuckles.

"You." He whispered so quietly that she had to lean in to hear it.

Ginny closed the distance and gave him a long kiss. Tender, loving, and a last sweet goodbye.

* * *

**A:N:**

**Sorry sorry! I know, it's an abrupt ending. **

**I'm up to anymore suggetions. I'm thinking about 1 more chapter on this story?**

**25 reviews for the next chappie. **

**-hermionegurl787**


End file.
